Lady In Red
by zashikabuta06
Summary: From Brittany's Point of View, Mckinley's Junior and Senior proms. One-shot.


_**Lady in Red**_

_Author's Note: Inspired by the classic, "Lady in Red," one-hit wonder by Chris De Burgh. I heard this as I was stuck in typical Los Angeles traffic, listening to "Love Songs on the Kost." I thought of who was the last lady I saw in a red dress, and since Santana/Glee is never far from my thoughts, I immediately thought of Santana's Junior and Senior prom dresses. The words of the song are very applicable, from Brittany's point of view. This is for the amazing JJ. If you don't know who she is, just go here: .com_

_Rating: T _

_Disclaimer: I am not at all associated with Glee, as much as I wish i was. I do not own Brittany, Santana, or Brittana, unfortunately._

There she was, singing on stage at our Senior Prom. She was wearing yet another red dress, just like she did at last year's Junior prom. I remember when Kurt, Tina, and I where sitting in the home economics room as Lauren and Santana tried on several dresses. Lauren did look delicious, like a cream puff. But, Santana, was delicious for all different sorts of reasons. When she came out from behind the screen, she took my breath away. The red dress hugged her curves, accentuated her bosom, and looked exquisite against her carmel skin. As I blatantly checked her out, I could feel a matching redness flush my alabaster cheeks. I could tell that she saw my reaction, which resulted in a million mega watt smile. I heard Kurt say, " Go with God, Santan...err Santana." Yup, she was a devil in a red dress, alright. But she was going to prom with her supposed soulmate, Dave Karofsky. I was her true soulmate; she knew it and I knew it. She was just so scared; San was the bravest person I knew. I could not understand why she cared so much about what other people thought. They didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was that she be true to herself and love herself. I wanted her to embrace all the awesomeness that she was; I saw it every, single day. The trouble was trying to get her to see it in herself; to recognize the beauty that lay behind her hard exterior.

I never understood why I was the privileged one, allowed to see that side of Santana. I did not know why she felt the need to be so mean and hard and tough all of the time. Sometimes, I wished that she would show the side that I see: the kind, open- hearted, joyful, silly Santana. But then, it wouldn't be so special, I guess, because that was the Santana that was reserved for me and me alone. She does a twirl around and I am gobsmacked, staring, wishing that I was the one taking her to the Junior Prom.

I kept true to my word. I didn't have a date for the Junior Prom. I didn't need one because I, Brittany Susan Pierce, would be stealing everybody else's dates. I was a ninja, seemingly dancing alone when I would move my hips and sashay around until "PooF" I was dancing with Mike, then Sam, then Mercedes. See I didn't need a date nor did I want one. The one I wanted to be my date was Dave Karofsky's date.

I would steal glances over there, to where San and Dave were dancing. She looked even more breathtaking, if that was possible. I couldn't help myself until I gazed a little bit too long and I knew that I was caught. I felt a blush creep upon the apples of my cheeks as I slowly raised my blues to meet her browns. We could always talk to each without using words. I knew what each look meant, just like she knew what each look I gave her meant. At that exact moment, though, I could quite get what Santana was telling me. She looked at me with sad, regretful eyes until they changed to eyes of love. I knew that she loved me- that she was in love with me. I don't think she knew it; that I felt the exact same way about her. She kept doubting my love for her. So, I looked at her, trying my best to convey to her, from across the crowded gymnasium, that I was in love with her too.

She must have felt it cause I could see her stop dancing with Dave and make a beeline towards me. She pulled out of the gym and tugged me into the empty choir room, closing the door behind us.

S... what are you doing?

God, B. How can you do that? Just, I can't even...

Britt was so confused. Did San get it?

I love you Santana. I love you Santana. I love you Santana Maribel Lopez and I am in love with you too.

Santana just looked up at me with tear-rimmed eyes as I gathered her in my lithe, strong arms, as if to show Santana through my actions, if she did not believe my words. I held her tight as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Why was it so incredulous to Santana that I could be in love with her? I felt like everything that we had been through had led us to this moment; that it was just simply meant to be. I did the only thing could think of doing, to prove to her that I meant it, wholeheartedly, and proudly so.

I broke away from Santana and directed her to sit on the chair that was sat in the middle of the room. It was San's turn to feel confused, as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. I knew what I needed to do, as I went up to the iPod docked into the small sound system in the choir room. Santana had explained to me how to use the Mr. Schue's iPod one day after Cheerios practice, because I felt like dancing. I always felt like dancing and that was what I was going to do. If Santana could sing her feelings to me when talking the words seemed too big and scary to for her to say, then I was going to do what I does best, too. I was going to dance for her; I was going to show Santana, through my movements just how much I loved her.

I scrolled thru the songs till I found that the one I wanted. Mr. Schue had such an odd mixture of songs on here but I remembered one song in particular that felt appropriate. I pressed play and waited for the opening bars of the song to start:

_**i have never seen you looking so lovely**_

_**as you did tonight**_

_**i've never seen you shine so bright **_

_**i've never seen so many men ask you**_

_**if you wanted to dance**_

_**looking for a little romance**_

_**given half the chance**_

I moved my body toward Santana, hoping that she could get what I trying to say. I hoped that Santana was listening to the lyrics, as I just let my heart take over my body. I never felt more at ease as when I was dancing. I spun around to face Santana to sing along to the next verse:

_**i have never seen that dress**_

_**you're wearing**_

_**or the highlights in your hair**_

_**that catch your eyes**_

_**i have been blind**_

_**lady in red**_

_**is dancing with me**_

_**cheek to cheek**_

_**there's nobody here**_

_**it's just you and me**_

_**it's where i wanna be**_

_**and i hardly know**_

_**this beauty by my side**_

_**i'll never forget**_

_**the way you look tonight**_

I looked straight into her dark chocolate eyes as I sang, pulling her up from the chair to dance with her. I pulled her in so close, wrapping my arms behind the nape of her neck, as I felt Santana wrap her caramel arms around my waist and rest her head upon my shoulder as the next verse began:

_**i've never seen you looking so gorgeous**_

_**as you did tonight**_

_**i've never seen you shine so bright**_

_**you were amazing**_

_**i've never seen so many people**_

_**want to be there, by your side,**_

_**and when you turned to me and smile**_

_**you took my breath away**_

_**i have never had such a feeling**_

_**such a feeling of complete and utter love**_

_**as i do tonight**_

_**lady in red**_

_**is dancing with me**_

_**cheek to cheek**_

_**there's nobody here**_

_**it's just you and me**_

_**it's where i wanna be**_

_**well i hardly know**_

_**this beauty by my side**_

_**i'll never forget**_

_**the way you look tonight**_

_**i'll never forget**_

_**the way you look**_

_**tonight**_

_**lady in red**_

_**lady in red**_

_**lady in red**_

_**lady in red**_

_**i love you**_

Really, Brittany?

Why is that so hard for you to believe, San? Because for me, I have always known that you loved me. Why can't you believe me, in us, in this?

Santana just closed her eyes, trying to imprint this memory to her mind. It was an important moment: the one where they declared their love for each other. They never ever said that they loved just each other. It was just there, the love, as an undercurrent that never needed to be spoken. But this, saying that they were "in love," this was something that needed to be said.

Brittany Susan Pierce, I love you so much that I feel like my heart is not big enough to hold all the love I have for you.

And, just like that, it was out there in the universe: Santana loves Brittany and Brittany loves Santana. This love was beyond a love shared between two best friends, but we both knew that already. Santana was in love with me and I was in love with her.

Flash forward to where we are right now, in the middle of our Senior prom. And there was Santana, singing up on stage again, wearing yet another red dress. This difference was that this time, as she sang "Take My Breath Away" with Quinn, she was looking at me the whole time, singing it to me. I was her date, I was her girlfriend, and we were here together, in front of the whole Senior class, out and proud.

Santana, it was hard, difficult, and painful; this journey of self-acceptance. The reward at the end made it all worth it: I was here, ready and waiting for you, full of love and so proud that you made it through. All along, I had this faith in you; I believed in you, when you couldn't; I was your strength, when you were so weak; but, I knew, as difficult and painful as it was for her, that I had to let you go, just for a little while, because I knew that you needed to prove it to yourself that you could do this. That was why I told you that I couldn't that day, in from our lockers. I told you that I loved Artie too and that it wouldn't be right. The thing is that you didn't get what I meant. You thought I meant that I was in love with him. I knew that I loved him, but I have only, always been in love with you. So, I hung in the shadows, never far away from you, to cheer you on. But, now, that is all a distant memory, because here you are, a year later, at our Senior prom, with me, your girlfriend. You don't care about the looks and the stares. All you care about is the woman you are holding in your arms, dancing with me, looking up into my ocean blue eyes, and knowing that we are worth it. All of it was worth it, San.


End file.
